A factory which produces a component-mounted board on which a component is mounted includes a mounting line that includes component-mounted board production apparatuses such as a component mounting apparatus. Thus, such a factory is equipped with a large number of component-mounted board production apparatuses that use power, and consumes a large amount of power.
In view of this, conventionally, a power control device for suppressing an increase in power usage of the component-mounted board production apparatus has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a device which monitors power used by the component-mounted board production apparatuses to suppress an increase in power used by such apparatuses. Furthermore, PTL 2 discloses a device which performs control on air conditioning equipment, refrigeration equipment, and lighting equipment with time differences to suppress an increase in power used by such equipment. Furthermore, PTL 3 discloses a device which takes into account power consumption to perform control, that is, the device determines, for a component mounting apparatus included in the mounting line, the number of beams used in such a manner that a target production time is not exceeded.